CeCe with a chance
by Badger 2700
Summary: CeCe Thorne has everything that she's ever wanted. Find out stuff like how she became firneds with Chad or her first heart break. I'll include the cast in the second chapter. I DOn't own SWAC. The only thing I own is the idea and CeCe. Please kReview.
1. Chapter 1

CeCe with a chance

CeCe Thorne was walking through Condor Studios with her best friends Zora Lancaster and Chase Danika Cooper. "So Chase, got a date for the Winter Wonderland Ball yet?." said CeCe. "No, I'm thinking of asking Tyler to go with me. Do you have a date yet?" asked Chase. "I'm going to ask Nico and see if he has a date yet." said CeCe.

The three girls walked into the cafeteria. CeCe walked up to Nico and said " Hey Nico, going to the Winter Wonderland Ball with anyone yet?" Nico smiled at CeCe and said "No. Want to go with me?." CeCe blushed and said "Yeah, sure."

CeCe got up to leave and after she did, she got a text from Nico which said: Pick u up 8 4 the WWB tomorrow. CeCe smiled at his thoughtfulness and texted him back saying : Gr8 where something that goes with blue and don't forget a corsage-CC.

1 hour later.

CeCe had picked out a light blue strapless silk dress that had small snowflakes on it**(Dress Alex wore in Wizard of The Year but blue.)**, a necklace that had several diamonds and miniature glass beads on it, and light blue heels that were 2 inches high. Zora had gotten a date with Wesley and she had picked a green trumpet dress, Christmas earrings, and black Converse. Chase had gotten a date with Tyler and had picked a white one shoulder dress, a silver charm bracelet, and white platform heels. Tawni who had gotten a date with Grady had picked a red mini dress and brown boots,

All of the guys had gotten the same suits, except Nico decided to wear a bluish-grey vest with his. They had decided to wear different color ties. Nico had a light blue tie, Wesley had a green tie, Tyler had a whitish-silverish tie, and Grady had a red tie. All the guys had already purchased one red rose and a corsage.

Chad had asked Sonny to go with him and she had said yes. Sonny had picked a yellow sequin dress and gold wedge shoes. Chad had picked a black suit, a gold vest, a yellow tie, and of course he had gotten a yellow rose and a corsage.

2 hours later

CeCe was sitting on Chad's couch with Chase and Chad watching Dance It Up!, the show that CeCe, Chase, Tyler, Dylan, Bella, and sometimes Chad danced on. Theyb were currently watching CeCe, Chad, and Chase doing the Bang, Bang, Bang dance with the Javolwalkis.

When the show was over, CeCe and Chase said goodnight to Chad. They both went their bedrooms and fell asleep.

Next Day:

CeCe got up and dressed in her blue and silver Dance It up! jacket that had Chad's name on it, her purple T-shirt that had a pink question mark on it, black skinny jeans, and black Converse.

10 minutes later, Chase and CeCe were in the back seat's of Chad's silver Maserati driving to Condor Studios.

CeCe could also drive but Chase didn't trust CeCe driving to Condor because of a little incident that involved Grady's mailbox getting hit.

CeCe and Chase headed for Stage 4 while Chad headed for Stage 3. CeCe and Chase started off the show with Walking on Sunshine and then did Liberty Walk.

3 hours later:

CeCe and Chase were in Chad's limo on their way to the Winter Wonderland Ball that happened to be on the roof of Condor Studios. When they arrived, they got a rose and a corsage from their dates.

"CeCe?" said Chase in an uneasy voice. "What is it?" said CeCe. "I forgot my authentic Christopher Wilde shades that Dylan gave me for Christmas. They're my favorite shades." said Chase. CeCe looked up from the banana nut muffin that she was about and quickly signaled Chad over.

"What do you want?" said Chad once he had come over. "Chase forgot her authentic Christopher Wilde that Dylan gave her for Christmas." said CeCe. "Oh, you mean these?" said Chad taking a black shiny object out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah, thanks Chad." said Chase taking her shades from Chad. Chad went back to dance with Sonny to the song When the Sun Goes Down by Selena Gomez .CeCe and Chase went

to find their dates.

When the girls found their dates, it wasn't a pretty date. Nico was hugging Chasity Anne Dewitt while he was braiding her hair with one hair and Tyler was hugging Rocky Jones and Tyler had Rocky's lipstick on his forehead.

Chad watched as the two girls ran off of the roof. "Hey Sonny, I'll be right back. There's a little thing I need to take care of." said Chad. Sonny watched Chad as he ran off of the roof.

CeCe and Chase ran outside into the snow. They both were dumb enough to forget their Dance It Up! jackets even though Chad and Tawni suggested they bring them. They heard the studio door open but they didn't bother to look in case it was their two timing dates.

Chad ran out of the studio and found CeCe and Chase sitting on the curb. "Hey what's wrong?" said Chad. "I saw Nico hugging Chasity Anne Dewitt and braiding her hair." said CeCe. "I saw Tyler giving Rocky Jones a hug and he had her lipstick on his forehead." said Chase.

Suddenly the three heard footsteps on the sidewalk. Tawni appeared and said "Me and Grady saw Tyler and Nico dancing with other girls that aren't their dates." Chad looked at Tawni and said "Hey, try to figure out why Nico and Tyler ditched their dates for other girls." Tawni quickly turned around and headed back to the Ball.

" It's okay. I'm here for you guys. I saw you both run out of the studio. I'm so going to kick Tyler and Nico's butts so hard that they'll cry mommy and I'm sure the others have something up their sleeves." said Chad reassuringly.

CeCe and Chase laughed and hugged Chad as they cried into his jacket. "Come on. I'm going to go say goodbye to Sonny and then we'll go home. CeCe, you have your car keys right." said Chad. CeCe took out her car keys from the purse that she happended to be holding and handed them to Chad.

In less than 5 minutes CeCe and Chase were in big, thick blankets since they were slowly turning into human ice cubes. They were sitting in the back of CeCe's blue convertible**(Car Christopher Wilde drove in StarStruck)**.

The end.


	2. Cast

Cast of CeCe with a Chance.

Opening Sequence: Mix of Sonny With a Chance and Shake It Up! opening sequences

Theme Song: Walking On Suinshine- Aly &AJ

CeCe Thorne- Bella Thorne

Chase Cooper- Olivia Holt

Chad Dylan Cooper- Sterling Knight

Nico Harris-Brandyn Mychal Smith

Tyler Stentor- Jake T. Austin

Zora Lancaster- Allison Ashley Arm

Wesley- Bradley Steven Perry

Grady Mitchell- Doug Brochu

Tawni Hart- Tiffany Thornton

Sonny Monroe- Demi lovato

Dylan Piperson-Kenton Duty

Bella Piperson- Caroline Sunshine

Chasity Anne Dewitt-Nicole Anderson

Rocky Jones-Zendaya Coleman

**Hey! So that's who I could imagine playing the characters. Please tell me what you want to see in the CeCe with a chance series. Oh and the last chapter is going to be bloopers so please send in your ideas for bloopers.**

**Chawni Lover**


End file.
